Healer IV: Time Heals All Wounds
by Callista Gseran
Summary: Following the events of Rhen Var, Callista takes some well-earned rest and vacation on Steffan's home planet of Cataan. This story occurs at the same time as "Behind Enemy Lines". Co-written by: Steffan Karrde.
1. Chapter 1

Steffan walked gently into the office area of the Temple's medical bay, raising his hand to keep Althea from standing up. He kept walking slowly into Callista's office, seeing her working on her notes.

Althea frowned, but nodded and sat down again at her terminal, her gaze following Master Karrde as he walked quietly into Callista's office. In the office, Callista sat behind her desk, a frown creasing her face as she looked over some notes. Xan and his Padawan had come and gone, and still she sat there, knowing Althea's gaze kept drifting towards the office. She should be sleeping. With a sigh, she sat back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose. That was when she saw Steffan and moved to stand. "Master Karrde, what can I do for you?" Her voice was tired, but she tried to hide it.

"You realize hiding your fatigue from me does no good whatsoever?" he said softly as he leaned against the frame of the door. His body was still on the mend and he was taking it easy...on her's and Jade's orders. "Callista, you need to rest."

Callista flushed, and dropped her hand into her lap as her chair came upright. "Steffan... there's so much to do. We're still handling some of the wounded from Rhen Var..."

"And there are plenty of other healers that can handle the wounded," he sat as he stayed there. "Just as I cannot take on all of the battles of the galaxy, you cannot take on all the healing. You need rest."

She sighed, but her mouth quirked. "You aren't the only one who's noticed. _Xan'ika_ and even my own Padawan have insisted that I take twelve hours off. She's been eying me like a disapproving mother since Xan and his Padawan left." And then she looked at him intently. "But you aren't talking a few hours are you...?"

"Dilan will be arriving from Rhen Var in the _White Squall_ within a few hours," Steffan told her. "As soon as Andrea docks _Blue Talon_ onto her and we finish packing, we're returning to Cataan. Once I'm more recovered, I intend to start working on the new praxeum in earnest."

Callista's eyebrows rose, and she leaned forward, gesturing him to a seat as Althea appeared at his elbow with a mug of his favorite tea. "How have things with the praxeum been progressing?" she asked as Althea set a fresh cup of _behot_ on the besk for her before returning to her own.

He gingerly set down in the chair, nodding his thanks to Althea for the tea and took a sip.

"The grounds are prepared for a start and there are a few knights and padawans that have requested some advanced training on saber technique. I had received some notes and messages about other potential students and have invited the knights and masters that have endorsed them to come and discuss what to cover. "However," he said as he took another sip. "What I do no have experience teaching is in healing."

Callista smiled around the rim of her mug as she took a sip, lowering it again before she responded. "It's been a while since I took on any teaching assignments... I miss it. Being senior Healer is great, but I miss the interaction that teaching brings..." Her tone was wistful as she leaned back again, cradling her mug.

"So," Steffan said as he looked at her and Althea. "We're going to be moving the wounded off world as soon as they are ready. The council has decided, for the time being, that Coruscant is still unsafe for everyone. The Jedi that we placed here to counter any spies from One Sith will remain, but the rest will not."

"We've not decided if the council will base on Chandrilla or Cataan until the time comes to where we can return. But we do need more healers, so it would either be teaching on either location."

He finished his tea and set it down. "Personally, I would prefer my adopted daughter on Cataan."

Callista's eyes widened. She hadn't seen that coming at all. Her face turned thoughtful for a long moment as she turned that thought over in her mind. 'To return to Cataan... to her family... She liked that thought. And, of course, Steffan had thought of everything. Moving the wounded to Cataan would give the students living breathing things to practice on, which would help immensely. And not just for the students, either.

She grinned. "Once again, you've considred everything..." She chuckled and shook her head at him. She caught Althea's excited grin from across the room, and turned to the young woman. "So, Althea... how would you like a trip to Cataan...?" Althea's answer of "When do we leave...?" made her grin and just shake her head.

Steffan looked at the chrono screen of his wristcomm. "Dilan should arrive within two hours."

Callista just chuckled. "I guess you have your answer, Steffan. We'll go get packed an meet you in the hangar?" She came around her desk briefly to touch his arm and reach out to him in the Force. She always found it easier to treat people by touch.

He slowly got up and made his way out, and paused. "Althea, you've not spent time on Cataan, have you?"

"No I haven't, Master Karrde," she said with a slight blush.

"If you are like your master in enjoying grandeur," he said as he motioned back to Callista. "Then I believe you will enjoy it."

Callista smiled at him, and wrapped an arm around Althea's shoulders. The young woman nodded. "I enjoy nature, Master Karrde. I've heard Cataan is quite beautiful." Callista smiled again, and nodded to him as he slowly made his way out of the office again.

Steffan smiled and chuckled at the last comment as he started to leave. "Oh," he said as he turned for a moment. "Althea, be sure to bring your saber."

Her eyebrow quirked, but Callista hid a smile as Althea's slightly flustered, "Yes, Master Karrde," sounded in the quiet office

"See the both of you in a few hours then," he said as he turned and left the medical bay.

When he was gone, she turned to the young woman. I don't think we need to do anything really except go pack." Althea grinned, and checked a few things on her terminal before logging out, as Callista did likewise. Then the two women made their way up to Callista and Xan's quarters on the Family Residence level to pack.

A few hours later, the two women made their way to the main landing bay, watching as the_ White Squall_ came in for a soft landing in the center of it, with Dilan at the controls.

"I've barely been here for a moment and you're all ready to go?" he joked as he entered the entraceway.

Ryneas rolled his eyes at the comment and started heading to his bunk.

"What?" Dilan asked as he looked around.

"That was kinda lame," Andrea said as she appeared from the docking tunnel from Blue Talon. Before he could even answer, she turned and greeted Callista with a hug.

Callista just grinned and shook her head jusr before Andrea enveloped her in a hug. "It's good to see you, _dalyc'vod._.." she said quietly, using the _Mando'a_ term for sister. Her fingers brushed briefly across the medallion she wore around her neck. Then she smiled at Dilan, and nodded to Ryneas. "Nice landing, Dilan.. and Andrea... I've never seen the docking done before..."

"It takes some practice," Andrea told her, looking to Dilan. "How many times did we crash in the sim before we started getting it right?"

"I lost count," Jade answered for both of them as she started coming up the landing ramp with Kathrine holding onto her hand.

Callista just grinned, and then remembered her manners. Extricating herself from Andrea's hug, she turned to adress the group. "Althea... this is the Karrde family... my adopted family. You know Master Karrde. Beside him is Lady Jade LaCross Karrde and Kathrine. Next, is Dilan. Andrea is next to me, The young man that just disappeared down the corridor is their son, Ryneas." She smiled. "This is

my Padawan, Althea Sacha." Althea blushed slightly, but managed to bow politely.

"Its good to have you with us," Jade said as she let Katharine head down the corridor.

"You'll have to excuse the chatter," Dilan said as he returned the bow. "This is kind of our usual banter. So...do I need to restart the engines?"

"Kara's waiting for him at home," Andrea whispered to Callista.

"At least your other half is here," Dilan fired back at about the same moment that Edward started

to walk up the ramp.

"Fiance now," Andrea said to Dilan as she come up to hug Edward and loop her arm around his.

"Everyone get settled in," Steffan told everyone as he started to head to his and Jade's quarters on the ship.

Callista just shook her head, murmuring a soft congratulations to Andrea, and she found herself thinking of Xan, wherever he was. It must have shown in her face, because she caught Althea looking at her knowingly and heard Andrea's unladylike giggle.

Dilan just rolled his eyes at it and started to walk back towards the cockpit. "Come on," Andrea told Callista and Althea, "I'll show you the extra bunk on the ship."

Now Callista did laugh, offering Dilan a sympathetic glance before she followed Andre don the corridor. She caught DIlan's gaze lingering on her bag for a moment, and sensed his curiousity before Andrea too looked at it.

"Oh yeah," Dilan said, reminding him of what else needed loading as he turned to help load up the rest of the containers, taking extreme care of the armor box that held the armor that Steffan had worn on Rhen Var.

Grinning, Callista followed Andrea to the spare cabin, surprised a how spacious it was. it would be more than adequate. She well understood Dilan's careful handling of his father's armor. It was much like how a Mando treated their own armor. With a sigh and a groan, Callistalet her bag gently to the floor and flopped across the lower bunk, before looking at Andrea apologetically.

Elsewhere, Steffan settled into one side of his and Jade's bunk, laying his head on the pillow.

"I'm surprised you're not in the cockpit with Dilan and Andrea," Jade said as she walked to his side of the bed.

"They can fly without my help," he said as he closed his eyes. He still needed his rest from Ainar's cut.

Callista felt the faint spike, but she knew she needed her own rest. Stiffly, she sat up and pulled her boots off, grinning a little when Althea had to help. "Thanks, Althea... "Callista told her tiredly as she pulled on her sleep clothes and lay down before Althea did the same. Callista was too tired to even shower.

In the cockpit, Andrea's fingers played gracefully over the controls, making the ship ready for flight.

"Decided to take the controls this time?" Dilan asked as he settled into the co-pilot's seat.

"You've had it all the way from Rhen Var," she said with a smile. "I wanted to give you a break."

Within moments, Callista slipped into a deep sleep. A habit she'd gotten into when she'd started medical rotations. But this time, a healing trance took hold as well. Not a full one, but enough to replenish her tired body. Althea smiled as she came out of the fresher. 'Good, she's asleep. She needs it...' she thought to herself before she climbed to the upper bunk and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Callista felt herself slowly begin to wake as felt a change in the ship. She didn't know how ling she'd slept, but she knew they had to be close. Sitting up on the edge of her bed, she rubbed the sleep sand from her eyes, and grinned a little. 'Yup, healing trance...' She could have been mad, but she knew Althea only did it out of concern for her. Stiffly, she got up and padded barefoot into the galley in hopes of finding some tea or behot.

Andrea smiled from her seat in the galley when she walked in. "Sleep well, sister?" she asked as she offered a chair.

Callista smiled and slid into the chair next to the younger woman. "Elek, I did... with a little help from my Padawan..." She chuckled, and wrapped one arm around Andrea's shoulders for a moment. "How about you?"

"I've caught a good night, since the travel time is pretty long from Coruscant to Cataan," she answered and got up to pour a cup of caf for herself. "Caf or something else?"

Callista grinned. "Vor'e (thanks), behot if you have it..." she told Andrea as she covered a yawn. "I have no idea how long I slept, but I really needed it." She blushed. "You're father's right... I needed the rest."

Andrea grinned and grabbed a second pot that had behot already prepared for her and poured a cup. "He's been resting ever since he left Coruscant," she said as she sat back down and handed her the mug of behot. "Mom has not left his side, either. It must be a combination of his withdrawal into the Force along with the injury Ainar gave him."

Callista sobered at that and smiled her thanks as she accepted the mug. "Elek, it's understandable. I was worried when I felt that on Rhen Var. In all honesty, I've never seen anybody come back from the brink like that..." She fell silent for a moment, thinking about what Myk had told them. "You're father's healing well, but it will take time."

"I wish I could say he's not been through this before," Andrea said somberly. "But he's had this experience before."

That caused Callista's eyebrows to climb upwards. "He ... has...? I don't think he told me about it. I didn't see any mention in his medical files, which was odd..." She paused, sensing Althea waking up. After a brief touch, the young woman said she'd be a long in a little bit, but would give them space to talk first.

"It was years ago, when I was still his padawan," Andrea told her. "He had been infected with the Coshakian Virus while he was trying to stop an attempt to release it on Coruscant. He threw himself into a deep trance to slow his body down to stop the spread until General Arie could heal him."

"Ahhh..." Callista nodded understanding. She'd read about the Coshackian virus in her studies with Arie, but hadn't known about that. "I did study under the General for several years, even though she is no longer part of the Order." She stared down into her mug for a long moment. "Master Algeron was the one who convinced her..."

Andrea nodded and looked down at her mug. "I still can't believe what happened to Ainar. But I could feel it like...like a fire all the way on Endor after I saw Kate shot down. She had been paired with me and we had just been separated. " She sipped her caf. "Dilan told me what remained of the last Sith he killed."

"Yeah..." Callista went quiet. "It was like Korriban... but.. worse..."

Dilan's voice over the comm broke the sudden sombor mood. "Andrea, we just exited hyperspace outside of the system. System control has cleared us for home and they've sent us a Nighthawk escort."

"Nighthawk?" Althea asked, the name new to her.

"Our new performance fighters," Andrea told her. "Definitely a joy to fly. Dilan, I'm on my way up. You two want to come?"

Callista shared a glance with Althea. "Sure. I heard about the Nighthawks... they're kinda like an XJ-wing... but ... better..." she grinned.

Andrea led them down the corridor from the galley into the ship's cockpit. Dilan was at the controls and they could see the flight of four Nighthawks approaching to fall into formation. Althea was surprised by the show, and looked out the forward viewports to see the activity in the system, commenting on it to Andrea. "We had four battlegroups at Endor," Andrea told her. "The rest were holding position here and around the colony worlds to spread out the defense."

"How many ships in a battlegroup," Callista asked her.

"Counting all the support ships," Dilan told them. "Close to fifty or sixty."

Althea's eyes widened at the number. Not even Thrawn's fleet threw that many ships into a group. "So, what is with the fighters?"

"Edward is the son of our ruling monarch," Dilan told her. "Andrea, having accepted his proposal, just became part of the royal family. The fighter escort is for them."

If possible, Althea's eyes widened more, and she looked over to Andrea in surprise. Callista grinned. She'd known who Edward was, but had forgotten about things like this. With a shake of her head, she settled into the seat behind Andrea's as Althea took the other seat. 'This was going to be interesting...'

"I see our escort is here," they heard behind them. Startled, they saw Steffan walk into the cockpit and look out of the viewport. He nodded softly and looked to Dilan, "How long to home?" Dilan turned back to the controls and looked at the navigation panel. "We'll be there in a half hour. The escort is going to remain with us the entire way, then return to their home carrier."

Steffan nodded and turned to leave the cockpit. "Let me know when we land."

Callista saw him turn to leave, and rose also, looking over at him. "Would you mind if I took a look at your shoulder before we land, Steffan?" she asked softly, seeing the faint expression of pain in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and nodded as he walked back to the living quarters of the ship and sat down, wincing slightly as he laid back. He removed his vest and outer kimono, and opened the inner up slightly for her.

With a soft smile, and a gentle touch, Callista inspected the wound. It was healing... but slowly, as if something was sapping Steffan's strength. Holding her fingers over the wound, it felt ...colder. She frowned and looked over at Steffan. "There's Dark energy in the wound itself... it's slowing the healing some... you've been tired a lot, haven't you...?" she asked with a knowing look.

"I have," Steffan said with a nod. "I had hoped that Ainar would have pulled back his strike...as Sylvar had done with Ulic Qel-Droma." He looked downcast. "I was wrong. Ainar had completely surrendered and, had it not been for Myk's force hammer, I would be dead. A tall risk to bring him back."

"Indeed," Callista said softly. "I'll do what I can for now, at least until we land..." She felt better after the long sleep during the transit, and found it easier to focus as she gently laid her hands over the wound and sank into the Force, searching out the dark energy in his tissues. She thought that maybe the same technique that had worked on the turbolaser emplacements would work here.

Steffan closed his eyes at the same time, pouring his own strength into the effort. He had been conserving his energy for a while now. Arie had done well to heal the wound, but there were still traces remaining.

Jade walked into the quarters and stayed back as she watched the two work. Closing her eyes, she also lent what abilities she had. Though not as strong in the Force to be considered a Jedi, she had enough to forge her connection to her husband.

Faintly, Callista felt Steffan lend his strength to hers, and then Jade did the same. A smile touched her lips as she focused on that release that had taught her so much all those years ago. Slowly, she moved her consciousness into his shoulder tracing the dark tendrils until she found the pulsing nucleus of it... in the deepest part of the wound.

She found herself slightly shocked at the depths of it; but yanked her focus back to the task as she began to carefully detach the tendrils of it, as if it were some sort of living leech, encasing the whole thing in a Force shield. Her question floated to Steffan through the connection as she slowly drew the dark energy from his body. 'Do you have a candle? I need a flame...'

'Jade' he sent to his wife. She responded by going to their quarters and returning with a long, narrow candle and set it upright on the table next to them before lighting the tip.

Callista sent a pulse of thanks over the connection as she gathered the shield ball in her hands. The shimmery surface of the shield distorted it slightly, but Callista could still see the oily, pulsing mass within. Holding it at arm's length, she levitated it until it was over the flame, and watched as the flame consumed it. Only when it was gone did she let out the breath she'd been holding. She was slightly pale, but she knew she had gotten most, if not all of the Dark energy. Then, her gaze slid to Steffan.

"Well done," he said with a slight smile. "Definitely a technique that would be good to teach." He slowly started to put his outer kimono and vest back on.

"We'll touch down in a few minutes," Jade said to them both as he stood up.

"Good," he answered. "We'll get everyone settled in when we get there."

Callista blushed slightly and gently laid her hand on his shoulder as she rose. "It's a new technique... modified from something I tried on Rhen Var. I'm glad it worked." She followed Steffan and Jade as they slowly made their way down to the sleeping quarters to gather their belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

A slight shudder throughout the ship told Steffan that the landing pad was starting to be lowered into their underground hanger. A few moments later, he could hear the doors closing as he stepped off the boarding ramp and onto the landing pad as it settled in on the hanger floor. Carefully, he walked with Jade across to the stairway that would lead to the house. Andrea and Dilan split the load, carrying bags behind them. Andrea handling her parents while Dilan carried his and Andrea's gear.

Callista followed behind Andrea, her own bag slung over her shoulder as she moved down to the floor of the hangar. It had been... years since she'd been here, and for some reason, it made her think of her own Master who had passed to the Force. Letting out a breath, Callista looked up again and moved across the floor to the stairwell that had been carved into the stone.

They all filed ut next to the fireplace and into the spacious living room of the Karrde's home. Althea showed surprise throughout the entire walk from the ship and now into the home. The log timber walls looked so old, but yet blended so well with the modern technologies in the home. She turned around and saw a painting of the family over the fireplace, seeing the Karrdes with all four of the children.

But what surprised her, and didn't all at the same time, was sitting on the mantle just underneath the painting, and that was an old, but still-pristine sword sitting lengthwise on the mantle on two stone supports. "Wow," was all she could say as she took in the home. In all her wildest dreams, she would've have pictured a Jedi's home like this.

Callista grinned a little bit at Althea's wide-eyed wonder. "This house... has been with tha Karrde family for generations." Her voice was soft, but still carried well enough to Althea's ears. Callista could tell that the young woman was bursting with excitement, but was taking her behavioural cues from Callista.

There is a guest room down the hall," Steffan said, gesturing to a hallway next to the stairs that led up to the family's rooms. "There is also a cottage across the lake at the stable. Whichever you would prefer to stay until we can take care of setting up quarters at the monestary. If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said as he walked across the living room to his study.

"Thank you, Master Karrde," Callista said softly, turning to confer with Althea for a moment. She could sense that the young woman was eager to go exploring, and Callista smiled, remembering the first few times she had been here. After a few moments of discussion, they decided to take the guest room. It was nearer to the rest of the family, but they'd still be able to explore planty. They were just finishing their discussion when Steffn returned.

While they were talking, Steffan entered the study and walked over to one of the display cases against the wall. It was wooden with glass along the sides and front of it. The glass doors was locked by a specially designed mechanism. It had no key to open it and had a specific mechanical design to it, it could only be opened by a Jedi.

He unlocked the case and opened the door, pulling out a set of stands and put them on the shelf. From his robes, he pulled Ainar's lightsaber hilt and set it on the stand. "Until the time comes for it to be returned to you," he whispered as he closed the case and walked back into the living room.

"All decided?" he asked as he looked at them. The curiosity from Althea came off in waves and brought a smile to his face.

Althea nodded eagerly, and callista laughed lightly. "Easy young one, there will be plenty of time to explore..." Callista told her softly, tossing a knowing look in Steffan's direction. She'd been much the same way. "We've decided on the guest room..." she told Steffan after a moment.

"Okay. There are two beds in there and should be made and ready," he said with a warm smile. "I think we're probably a little flight lagged, so Jade will probably be wanting to fix something to eat before too long."

The two women looked at one another, and spoke almost as one. "Do you want some help?"

He looked at Jade, who only shrugged. "I don't mind the extra help. That way you can relax until its ready."

"Alright," Steffan said as he went back into his study to rest.

Callista conferred with Althea for a moment before the younger woman followed Jade into the kitchen as Steffan went into his study. With a momentary smile, Callista turned towards Steffan's study and knocked politely on the doorframe. "May I come in?"

"By all means," he said as he pulled a book off of the shelf and sat down in one of the two easy chairs in the room and gestured for her to take the other one. "What's on your mind."

With a soft sigh, Callista sank down into the offered chair. "I was actually wondering how you're feeling... and why you hid the severity of the injury... I know you're a warrior, Steffan, but this..." she gestured to his shoulder. Then she smiled. "Ni ceta...it's just.." She sighed. "I didn't know the damage was as deep."

Steffan sighed and lowered his book and attempted to think of an answer. In the end...

"I can't really explain it," Steffan said as he looked at her. "There isn't much, if any, pain to the wound. Its mostly just fatigue I'm experiencing. I'm in meditation, focusing on the wound."

He sighed again, and looked out of the window. "As for hiding the severity. I didn't know the full extent until you examined it further on the ship."

That caused Callista's eyebrows to rise, but her gaze was gentle. "You were hoping that he'd pull the strike..." she said softly. "If you need help, Steffan, you know all you have to ask."

"I know that," he said as he closed his eyes for a moment, then looking back to Ainar's lightsaber in its new resting place in the display cabinet.

Callista bit her lip as she followed his gaze. "Only he can make the choice to walk the right path, Steffan..."

"I know that as well," he said with a smile as he got up and walked to the case. "All things in their own time, Callista. I suppose the same will be true with the healing of this wound."

She smiled, her cheeks pinking slightly. "How does your shoulder feel now? I know I got a good portion of the Dark energy, but I don't think I got all of it."

"Twinges and nothing more," he said as he decided to put the book he selected back in its spot on the shelf and looked to see if there was another that would be a more appropriate selection.

With a smile, Callista rose and turned toward the door. "I think I'm going to go and help Jade and Althea in the kitchen. I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded to her and smiled as she walked out the door. Looking back at the lightsaber hilt, he shook his head and went to his chair at the desk with a journal.

Gently closing the door, Callista made her way to the kitchen where Andrea, Jade, andAlthea were working on dinner. Callista spotted the makings of a large salad, and some sort of meat dish. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. "Jade, do you need a hand?" she asked as she stepped into the slate-floored kitchen.

"I need places set for all of us," Jade answered her, showing her where all the pieces were. "Andrea, if you could get drinks ready."

"Yes mother," Andrea said as she went to get the glasses. She looked and caught Edward and gave him a smile as he went into the study to talk to her dad.

With a smile of her own Callista saw edward headed that way as well. She turned her attention then to getting the plates and bowls down carefully. She knew, like many things in the Karrde home, that the dishes were old, having been passed down. So it was with care that the arranged each place setting. Almost as if it were a meditation in itself.

With everything arranged and ready, Jade stuck her head into Steffan's study. "Everything is ready, love."

"Thank you," Steffan said as he nodded to Edward and they both got up to head into the dining room. Steffan took his seat at the head of the table and Jade sat down on his right, with their children taking their normal seats, with the exception of Edward sitting next to Andrea.


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose neither of you knows how to ride a mount, do you?" Steffan asked as they were walking across the yard towards the stables.

Callista flushed. "I do remember, Steffan, but I haven't been able to teach Althea." She shrugged. "I think it will be good though..." she coul see how excited Althea was at the prospect, and she shared a glance with Steffan as they stepped into the stable.

"They're gentle, for the most part," Steffan said as he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loud, calling a tall, black stallion up to him. Steffan ran his hand down the horse's neck and patted it gently.

Callista looked around the stable, spotting a gray mare. She took a ffew steps forward, reaching outtothe animal in the Force. She was quite surprised when the mare responded to her gentle Force touch and trotted over to her. Althea looked over the handful of remaining horses, choosing a gentle-mannered brown mare for for herself.

"Tack gear is in the building," Steffan told them as he petted his mount some more before starting to walk over, grabbing the halter and reins. It took a few minutes to put that in place...Sundancer never liked the bit...then he went to place a blanket over his back and then placed a saddle on him and worked to secure it.

Callista followed, choosing a smaller saddle for herself as she helped Althea pick a halter for each of them. It took them a little longer, but when they finished, and settled the saddle on each of the horses, Callista felt confident. "I think we're ready..." she told Steffan as she tightened the final buckle and turned to help Althea mount.

He nodded and swung up on Sundancer in one smooth motion, closing his eyes for a moment once he got seated and started his horse in a slow walk to the gate, using the Force gently to open the gate to let them through. "We're going to be riding directly North," he said as he pointed to Mt. Adan. The monestary is about two thirds of the way up the summit."

Callista swung up into her own saddle, watching Steffan for a moment before she gently nudged the mare to follow him through the gate. As she was the last one through, she closed the gate behind her. Falling in beside Steffan, she asked, "How long has the Monastery been there?"

"It hasn't been used for at least a millinium," he said as they started up the path. "And I could not begin to guess how long it has actually been there."

She nodded quietly, and for a time just focused on the trip. The countryside was peaceful, and she found herself focusing on what was ahead of them.

"The passes are closed during the winter months," he told them as they kept on. "The snowfall is be bad. I haven't decided how I will want to train during that season. Either have them settle close to the house and use the training circle or just refit the place for environmental support and continue to teach there."

Callista thought about that for a moment. "I could help you look for options for cold weather..." Callista offered after a moment's thought. She checked on Althea and saw that the young woman was doing pretty well herself.

"There is a circle set up for weapons training and a open air amphitheater for lectures, but not all of the training will be there," Steffan said as he thought about it. There are areas along the mountain that can be used to train up different skills and abilities. I've used them with Andrea's and Ryneas' training."

They continued on through the pass, staying to the well worn path. "I'm

thinking of them traveling here on foot the first time here," he said quietly. "A test if they have the patience to make the journey."

She nodded quietly. "I think that's a good idea. It will help focus them."

"There it is," he said as part of the towers of the building started to appear amongst the rock outcroppings in the mountain. It looked as if it was part of the mountain and partially was, some of it being carved out of the rock.

"It's beautiful..." Althea breathed as she gazed up at the building that loomed out of the rock face. "Master Karrde, you said this has been here for centuries, yes?"

"Longer," he said as they got closer. "Thousands of years...monks would pray to the Lady and study accounts and teachings of those few who actually saw her. They said that you could tell one that was blessed by the Lady personally because their eyes would have a glow to them."

"The Lady...?" Althea asked, cocking her head at him as she pulled her mount to a gentle stop.

"It'd take a while to go over the 'religious' part of our culture," Steffan said with a smile.

She grinned. "I'd like to learn though..."

"I'll pull a few books out for you," he answered with another grin. They reached the entrance to the monastery, a pair of large wooden doors that looked as old as the rock around it.

Stiffly, Callista and Althea got down from their horses, and gazed up at the monolithic building. Althea's only answer was a muted groan and to roll her eyes at Callista

"Don't worry, they'll move," he said to their unspoken complaint as he pushed the doors open. They gave slightly easily and opened wide. "I took the time to lube the hinges...opening them before hand would have taken a Force hammer."

Althea grinned and shook her head, following Callista as they stepped into the dim and cool interior. "This is incredible," Callista breathed.

There were stone pillars lining the interior of the hall. The walls and ceiling were a mix of stone and large wood beams that supported the massive structure. "This is the main hall," he told them. Prayers were held here and visitors were greeted too. There are covered walkways going in both directions to the different wings." He walked straight out the back of the room, into the opened courtyard of the monastery. Callista and Althea could see the stones laid in among the grass. Looking closely, Callista started to recognize the pattern of the circles and curves.

"This is..." she started.

"The training circle," he told her. "What you see if the same as in the cave below our home. This is the basis of Cataani swordplay."

Althea stared open-mouthed. "Wow..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep your guard up," Steffan told one of the students in the row that had training sticks out. He was showing them a basic kata and had them go through the motions real slow. Callista sat watching from a stone perch overlooking the training circle and could see Althea with the other students. "You want to keep your motion fluid," he told them. "No matter the speed you strike."

Althea stole a glance at Callista, and saw Callista smile at her before she turned back to the front. Her face was slightly creased in a frown as she concentrated on what Master Karrde was saying. Flexing her fingers, Althea readied herself, shifting onto the balls off her feet as he began to call cadence.

"Third move," he called, watching the students move their blades around. They weren't all at the same time, but that wasn't the important step. That would come later. He watched Althea move with more smoothness than some of the others. Nodding as he glanced up at Callista. "Forth," he called, still watching.

Callista hid a smile behind her fingers as she rested her chin on her hand. Steffan had noticed. _'Thank the Force I started training her soon after I took her as my Padawan,' _she thought to herself. But Althea was doing better than even Callista thought. 'She's definitely been practicing...' Callista nodded at Steffan and winked. 'You saw it too, _me'ven_?' she sent with a smile.

_'Of course' _he sent back as he went back to looking over the students. He had them do the moves a few more times, then had them sent around the outside of the circle and called one of them up to the center with him. He had a practice stick in hand and stood beside him, beginning to explain the traditional guard stance.

As Master Karrde continued to explain the posture, Althea unconsciously began to copy it, and run through some of what Callista had taught her. She flushed a moment later when she caught Callista's instructions to pay attention enter her thoughts. Her cheeks slightly pink, she turned her attention back to the lesson, trying not to fidget.

"Now, most of you have had previous training with masters that have either passed on or entrusted further training to me," he said as he gestured for Althea to enter the circle with the other student that stood in the circle with him. "We are going to have some sparring so I can judge your abilities against an opponent. Remember, these are not like training lightsabers. They will cause harm unless you pull your strike before contact. I will be watching to see if you do ease your strikes and I _**will**_ know if you do not."

Althea bit her lip for a moment and nodded as she set herself in a ready stance, her staff held diagonally in front of her as she slowly began to move sideways, testing her opponent.

Steffan watched very carefully, knowing that not many of these students had not been placed in a situation like this...especially not with hardwood sticks. The opening moves were swift, Althea blocking the strike, but still backed slightly from the attack. "Do not give ground, unless it is to your advantage," he told her gently. "Also, be mindful of your surroundings."

Althea nodded curtly, and silently cursed herself as she tripped over her own feet the next second. For a moment, she almost panicked, but she was able to turn it into a roll and a swipe at her opponent's legs before she came to her feet, breathing a little hard.

"Good," Steffan called, seeing her opponent stagger back from the hit. "Nice improvisation. Continue."

Althea slowly began to circle the young man, her staff held firm but loose in her hands. They continued for a few moments until she saw an opening. He was holding his weapon high, and this exposed his front by quite a bit. With a determined stride, she crossed the training circle, firmly blocking his attack and deflecting it before she tapped him gently on the right kneecap.

"Hold," Steffan called. Althea and the other student backed away from each other. He motioned them back to outside of the circle and called two more up.

"So, your impressions?" he asked Callista later in the day.

Callista smiled, and sipped at her ever-present mug of _behot_ as she sat with him in his office. "I think she did well - better than I expected actually. She's definitely been practicing outside any lessons I've given her..."

"She shows promise," he said as he made some notes. "She seems to favor the fourth form just as you. I thought I saw some traces of the third in her style too."

Callista made a thoughtful noise as she pondered that. "She is well suited to the fourth form, though she improvises a lot. That's a good thing, and it will help her in many areas... I don't think she's actually chosen a style to focus on yet.."

"That is not entirely a bad thing," he said as he looked over his book. "Blending styles can confuse your opponent. I myself follow that philosophy."

"I noticed..." Callista replied with a smile as she sipped her _behot_. "I saw it a lot with what both you and Dilan did at Rhen Var... it's like what Myk does..." she said softly as she made the connection. 'You let go there, much like he does..."

"It's something new to me as well," Steffan told her. "Myk started showing it to me. Total surrender to the Force." He finished his notes and stood to put the book in his pack. It would go with him to consult with other materials in his study later. "We'll go through the same again tomorrow, try to come up with a regular schedule of study and training."

She nodded and rose, cradling her still half full mug as she walked with him from his office. "What about me...?" she asked with a smile. "Something tells me you aren't going to just let me sit around the whole time..."

"Well, they need to learn how to heal. I will let you set the pace on that." he told her.

Callista chuckled and shook her head. "This coming from the man who two days ago told me I needed a vacation." She smiled at him. "I'll have to sit down and go over my own notes. It's been a while since I actually taught a class."

"I would think teaching easier than the stress of having to tend to actual wounded," he said with a smile as he looked out into the courtyard. "Tomorrow, they should be ready to do some more meditation as well as start some more kata techniques."

"That might be a good time to get them started on some of the basic healing exercises. Sensing their own energy, that kind of thing..." Callista said quietly, as she ran through a few things in her mind.

Steffan tossed her an empty, blank book for notes. "It might help," he said as they walked out of the room.

She grinned at him, and caught it effortlessly. "_Vor'e_... I might be up a while putting down notes..." She said finally, tucking the book under her arm. Althea was already gone to shower and change, as had many of the other students, leaving the halls rather empty.

"You remember the path back?" he said, calling Sundancer to him with a sharp whistle.

"_Elek_" she nodded and grinned at him. "Though, I have a feeling Althea might be staying up here for the night. I think it would do her some good, actually." She thought a moment. "Will be back up here in the morning? I think I'll stay up here as well."

"Then I will see you in the morning," he said as he mounted the horse. Closing his eyes for a moment, he smiled slightly. "Looks like I waited a little too long to be home for dinner. First light tomorrow?"

Callista chuckled. "Certainly. _Ret'urcye mhi,_ Steffan.." she told him with a smile as she reached up to clasp his arm in the Mando fashion. (It means may we meet again; may I see you alive again)


	6. Chapter 6

"I felt like nothing could make me happier when you said you would open the praxeum," Jade said as she played with his hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"I thought it was the day I asked you to marry me," Steffan said jokingly as he looked at her. Nightfall had come and they were lying awake in their room. All the children were settled down for the night, Callista and Althea deciding to stay at the monastery. It was quiet time for husband and wife, and they had been relaxing for a while now.

"One of many happy memories," she said as she curled up to him. "But I always worry when you are away. Despite what you always tell me," she added in, putting two fingers on his lips to stop him from responding. He smiled at the effort and kissed her fingertips softly, but remained quiet. This was her time…

"You have had so many near-death calls," she said, tears starting to form. "The Coshackian Virus, you being kidnapped by Ravel, Ryloth, Rhen Var….and now, one of our own. As many times as I have been concerned…I almost lost you, Steffan. Had it not been for Myk and Arie, I would be sheading tears in this bed alone right now."

She closed her eyes, hands tracing along his chest, wincing when she came across the new scar. "Steffan, I don't know if I can forgive him. Ainar has been your friend for so long…and he tried to kill you."

"You must," Steffan finally told her. "Ainar is suffering inside, Jade. From the same thing you are worried about. He didn't lose just Kate…"

She looked up to him, a question in her eyes when he told her. "Kate was pregnant."

"Oh gods," she whispered. "I didn't know."

"He'd only just confided in me not too long ago," he said. Steffan pulled her in close, knowing that she was still getting over the feeling of having almost lost her husband. "I think Bane knew it and used it."

She nodded and laid there in his arms. "So much is happening, and all I can think about is my family." 

"Oh, I am the same," he answered. "The entire time, worried about you and the children. But it keeps me strong. When I had to duel Welt on Catain…every other fight I've had to go into. You're there with me, my support. My love." 

She smile and whispered to him. "My life…" 

"My soul," he told her. It was something they always said to each other, since they first fell in love. 

"My being.." 

He grinned. "My very existence."

She leaned up and whispered the last parts of it in his ear, bringing a smile to his face as she moved in closer. "I love you, Steffan," she told him, seeing the storm play out in his eyes. Those blue eyes….

"I love you too."

-

"I don't know how you did it." 

"Did what?" Andrea asked as she looked over to where Edward was laying. Out of respect for her parents, he chose to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Andrea had stayed in the room with him until she started to feel sleepy herself.

"Handle flying that mobile suit of your father's against all of that. Even knowing that you'd be alright, I still worried." 

"I was worried too," she said with a smile. "Even with my training and abilities, I did. But, I think I had a slight edge in it. Something that I realized a while back." 

"And that is?" Edward asked as he turned on his side.

"Daddy, every time he's gone into a battle, I can sense mom with him." She started to say. "They've had a special bond that the Force strengthened ever since they were young. When he fights, I can feel her supporting him." 

"So special," he said as he thought about it. "And you're thinking…?"

"I could feel you with me the entire time I was in that cockpit," she answered as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. "From the moment we met in that spot where Daddy could test you, I could feel it." She could tell it made his heart flutter, not just from her abilities in the Force…or even the connection forming between them. They were to a point where they knew each other so well, each could tell the other's thoughts, feelings, hurt, joy …Andrea realized it was just like her parents connection. The Force had willed the two of them together…and willed her and Edward together now.

"I love you," she whispered to him softly. 

"And I, you," he said with a smile. "You need some sleep, Andrea." 

She nodded and got up. "I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is going to be more difficult than it sounds," Steffan said as he led Callista into a small grotto next to the mountain. "Its a rare technique because it takes a high amount of skill to use, but it would be very useful if you intend to work with Xan in Intelligence." He looked around, noting the many trees around the clearing as well as the outcroppings and shadows in the rocky cliff. "This will do nicely to show you this technique."

Callista frowned slightly, but nodded as she followed close behind Steffan, her cloak swirling around her in the chill air of the darkened grotto. She cocked her head at him and leaned against a nearby outcropping of stone. "And what technique would that be, Steffan...?" she asked politely.

"There are actually two different abilities, but their uses are the same," he said as he kept looking around. "They're called Force Concealment and Force Cloak." As a demonstration, he turned to Callista and...suddenly vanished, both form her sight and from her senses in the Force.

Callista gasped, her eyes widening as Steffan promptly faded from her awareness. Something jogged in her memory... Master Faulkner had been able to do the same thing... But he'd never taught her how. She blinked, pushing that thought away as she focused again.

"Up here," she heard, looking over above and to the rocks to see him standing on one of the ledges. He jumped and disappeared again. It took her a few moments before he called to her again, this time from one of many _liyel_ trees on the other side of the clearing. He vanished once more and appeared to land in front of her.

She watched, only being able to track him when he reappeared again. When he'd come to land in front of her again, she grinned. "That would indeed come in handy a few times..." she mused as she looked at him. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to sense him at all. "Okay... how did you do that...?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Force Concealment involves masking your self in different ways in the Force," he said as they sat down. "Your ability to use it, your presence in the Force to others...even your alignment, whether you serve the light or dark."

Callista frowned slightly in thought, considering. "How does one's alignment affect such things...?"

"You know how you can sense their intentions, good or evil," he told her. "The technique, used by someone with a lot of skill in it, could allow one to hide their intentions. Some say that it was this technique that allowed Palpatine to hide his true nature during his rise to power. In any case, if there is any situation that you go into where you may face an opponent who is talented in the Force...you could hide yourself from their notice."

She nodded quietly, and felt her eyes drift closed as she reached for the Force, feeling it flow around her, her own energy shifting to match the vibration of the energy around her... much like she did when she was healing someone. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at Steffan, watching for his reaction.

He nodded slowly, noting the effort she was putting into it. "Impressive for your first time," he said as she continued to focus. "It has diminished, but not completely. You actually feel that you are further away instead of not being there at all."

Callista sighed, and relaxed, feeling her own energy reassert itself. "I was modifying a technique that I use for healing, actually..." She grinned a little.

"To each, their own methods," he said with a smile. "With more practice, you may be able to pull it off nicely. Force Cloak is more difficult, because you are actually hiding yourself and not just your presence. There's two methods to do it. One is similar to Force persuasion, making your opponent not see you in their mind. The only down side of that method is that you would not be able to use it against droids of security camera. There's a second method, but it is extremely rare."

"Can you tell me about it...?" she asked, leaning back against the tree she now stood next to. She was finding there was more and more she didn't know about Steffan, and it intrigued her greatly.

"I've only just learned of this method myself, this being the first I've seriously tried it against another Jedi," he said as he looked over to her. "My old friend Malano Vos lent me a journal that belonged to his grandfather, who was a Jedi during the Clone Wars. He spoke of being able to actually affect light and sound to hide yourself just as if you had a cloaking device. Used effectively, you could possibly hide from anything and everything."

"However," Steffan said as he stood up. "It demands more on the user...greater concentration and consumes more energy. The user would have to be very strong to use it for a prolonged amount of time."

Callista nodded. "Even if the user of such a technique maintains a Force connection throughout...?"

He nodded. "Not many have been able to effectively use the second method."

"Why not...?" her eyes narrowed slightly. "Does it have anything to do with what you said before about one's alignment...? Or is it more it's effect on the user...?"

"I would think the affect on the user. Greater concentration and greater strength behind the effort. Even the short demonstration I did for you takes a lot. I have always used the first method, but the second will take some time for me to feel comfortable with the technique."

Callista looked closely at him, noticing how he appeared more tired than before. "Steffan... there's something you're not telling me... what is it...? " she asked gently, clasping his forearm.

His eyes were closed tight...yet focused. His breathing had slowed, as if he was recovering from some unseen blow. "I think this might be enough for today," he said as he slowly got up, trying to steady himself. "I may have pushed a little too far in this lesson today."

Her hand on his arm tightened slightly, and she steadied him as they turned back towards the path out of the grotto. "You didn't have to show me everything in one day," she chided gently. "I may be a sponge when it comes to learning, but you're still healing..."

"So I try to let you soak all you can," he said with a slight chuckle as they walked back down the path.

Callista laughed then, grinning slightly. "_Vor'e_ for that... but you have to take care of yourself too... _buir_.." she finished softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and squeezing gently.

He winced some from the effort. There was still some discomfort from the wound. "That should probably be all indeed."

"_Ni ceta_..." she said softly, sliding her arm down to wrap around his waist instead. "It's still giving you trouble. I can have another look before you turn in for the night, if you like..." she offered.

"I think it was the effort to use the cloak that aggravated it," he said. "For some reason; the more I use the Force, the more it wants to act up again. I've never read or anything like it."

Callista's eyes narrowed. "As if the wound itself... or the energy in it is siphoning your connection to the Force to sustain itself... or clouding the connection...? But.. how...?" she wondered aloud.

"I do not know," he told her. "I don't know if you have come across anything like that in Arie's journals or not."

She shook her had. "I haven't... yet. But I can look again. If not, there's always a first time for everything..."

"Aye."

She smiled, sensing how tired he was. "Let's get you home, and I'll have a look." She was silent a moment. "On that note... I do think the lessons I've been teaching to your students have been helping. I haven't had quite as many visits from minor injuries sustained outside of class."

"Good," he said as the continued to walk. "I was more worried about sparring injuries than anything else."

She grinned a little. "It's not unlike anything that happened when I was a Padawan, you know. They get excited, and stuff happens..." He laughed lightly at the comment as they started to reach the house. Callista was still smiling as she helped Steffan up the steps and to the veranda before turning towards his study. She could smell the tantalizing aromas from the kitchen that threatened to divert her attention.

"Is everyone ready for lunch?" Jade called from the kitchen.

Callista looked to Steffan for a moment, before she answered. "We'll be in in a few minutes, Jade; if that's alright." She wasn't about to take no for an answer this time. Steffan had pushed himself hard. 


End file.
